The Ultimate Life Form
by Xeno the Hedgehog
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing myself into a story, so if you must flame, at least use a wooden match.
1. Oh brother, what art thou?

Since I'm still waiting for more info on the Babylon Rogues, I've decided to write myself into a story. Please read and review.

* * *

**The Ultimate Life Form**

It had been quite a while since the defeat of the Black Arms. Since then, Shadow had made his home on the ARK, since it supplied him with everything he would need. The colony was deserted, quiet, undisturbed, the perfect place to get away from everyone else. On this particular occasion, Shadow found himself feeling lonely once again. Sure, he had friends; including Sonic, with whom he constantly competed for bragging rights. But despite their apparent similarities, which he could not see, Shadow still felt like he didn't belong. Wandering through the corridors of the ARK, he decided to see if there were any rooms he had missed during his previous occasions.

* * *

In a section of the colony that he hadn't explored, the self-proclaimed ultimate life form came across a door that looked like it hadn't been opened since Maria's death, and then some. It was welded shut, meaning that whatever was inside the room was never meant to be found. Deciding that it was probably nothing important, he turned to walk away.

Shadow stopped in his tracks. He could have sworn that a quiet, whispery voice had just called his name. Was there someone else on the ARK that he didn't know about? Seeing nobody, he shrugged it off and started walking again.

'_Shadow…_' The voice came again, a little louder this time.

"Who's there!" he shouted. After a few minutes of silence, Shadow began to question his sanity. 'Am I hearing things?'

'_Shadow!_' Any doubt regarding the voice's existence was gone. Somebody was definitely calling to him. What disturbed Shadow was that the voice seemed to come from within his mind. Frustrated, Shadow shouted once more.

"Who are you!" No answer. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

'_My brother…_'

"Brother? I don't have siblings, I was created!"

'_I have been waiting for you…_' An image appeared in Shadow's mind, but it only lasted for a split second. He suddenly found himself drawn to the door. '_You know what you must do…_'Shadow couldn't stand it any longer; he _had_ to know what was beyond that god-forsaken door.

"Chaos NIGHTMARE!" The door crumpled like paper and fell to the floor, revealing the interior of the room beyond. Inside the room, there were various machines, control panels, and video screens. In the far corner, there was a stasis capsule of some kind. The glass had turned opaque over the years.

'_Shadow… _' The voice seemed to be beckoning him toward the capsule. '_Free me from this glass prison!_' Without thinking, the black hedgehog dashed over to the nearest control panel and entered a security override code that he could swear he hadn't known before. Slowly, the liquid drained from the capsule, which then opened. Shadow took one look at the being inside and gasped, for he now beheld the most gruesome sight that he had ever seen.

It looked like a brownish black hedgehog with barely noticeable green highlights, similar to his own red ones. Whether it was the color of its fur, or its skin, Shadow couldn't tell, although it did have a tuft of fur on its chest whose color was gunmetal gray. Its gloves and shoes were of a similar design to his own, albeit with blue and green in place of red and black, respectively, and lacking the gold rings that Shadow wore on his wrists and ankles.

Unfortunately, that's where the similarities ended. Its body was almost skeletal in appearance. Its tail was long, like that of an echidna, but segmented and tipped with a nasty looking spike. Rather than having only two downward pointing spikes on its back, it had four, which curved up and then down again in the shape of an "S". It had six spikes jutting from the back of its head, the topmost of which curved downward and was a good ten inches longer than the others. The lateral ones curved inward, while the lower middle one pointed straight out and was segmented like the tail. An exoskeleton of some sort covered the topside of said spike, from its tip down to the area where its eyes should have been. Its nose was slightly shorter than his, and its jaw looked as though it was held on by little more than muscle and tendons. Stepping into the light that entered the room from the doorway, the exoskeleton on its head became transparent, revealing its elongated skull underneath, the front of which had a pair of eyes set deep within their sockets, while the part that stretched back had what looked like vertebrae and ribs surrounding its brain cavity. It grinned at Shadow, revealing numerous pointed teeth. The monstrosity that now stood before him was truly something out of a nightmare.

"It feels so good to be free once more," it hissed. Walking toward the door, it paused and turned to look back at him. "Come, we have much to discuss." Only when it was finally out of sight did Shadow realize that his mouth had been hanging open. Regaining his senses, he followed the demonic creature.

* * *

Finally, Shadow reached the colony's central control room, where the creature was peering out a window that overlooked Earth. After a minute, it turned toward him.

"I'm sure you have some questions," it said.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked. "And for that matter, what are you?"

"My name is Xeno. I was one of the prototypes for Project: Shadow,"

"Wait, you were created by Professor Gerald and his colleagues?"

"Yes," It paused, turning back toward the window. "Until my creators decided that I was a threat to their species."

"Why would they have thought that?" There was a long pause.

"Tell me Shadow, what do you fear more than anything else?"

"That's none of your business!" Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Shadow then saw Maria's death; just as vivid as the day it happened. Then, he saw himself, when he had been allied with the Black Arms. He watched as his past self approached a wounded soldier and, with fire in his eyes and wearing an expression of utter hatred and loathing on his face, killed the man. Just as quickly as the vision started, it ended; Shadow found himself lying on the floor of the ARK's control room with a splitting migraine. Xeno grinned at him from the window.

"You see Shadow, I was created with an advanced form of telepathy. There isn't a single iota of information in that brain of yours that I don't know about. And as you have seen first hand, I can exploit what I know. The humans realized that I had the ability to use their own minds against them, so I was sealed in that room. They thought that the stasis would keep me from using my powers, but though my body was kept in its present state, the systems could not keep me unconscious. To pass the time, I would probe the minds of anyone who came close; and that's how I learned about you. Every time you arrive in this colony, I search your thoughts for anything of interest."

"What do you want from me?" Shadow responded as he stood up shakily.

"I am here to offer you a choice, Shadow. You've been feeling out of place on that planet since you first went there. I know everything about your feelings for the good doctor's granddaughter."

"Leave Maria out of this! I don't know what our creators were thinking when they made you, but I'm sure that they were justified in locking you away!"

"Harsh words. If I remember correctly, you weren't exactly Mr. Popularity either." Shadow couldn't take it anymore; he turned and stormed out of the room. Then he heard Xeno talking in his mind again.

'_What if I told you that Maria wasn't killed?_' That caught the black hedgehog's attention.

'I'm listening,' he thought, figuring that he didn't need to communicate with the other through speech.

'_I can bring you to the place where she is currently being held in stasis._'

'Sounds tempting, but what's in it for you?'

'_I want you to teach me how to use Chaos Control._'

* * *

Well, that's all for now. Unfortunately, the personality that I've portrayed isn't the real me. It's actually the only aspect of my personality that I know how to express in story format. Anyway, Please review. I know what you fear… 


	2. Reunions and plans

Well, despite my all-but-non-existent reviews, I've written chapter two. Please show SOME kind of interest this time!

* * *

"This is the spot," Xeno hissed as he stopped at the last door in the corridor.

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Shadow as he stood beside his half-brother.

"That's exactly what my creators said before they sealed me away, but we can talk about that later. Now, are you going to open the door or not?" Shadow grunted, then used Chaos Nightmare to smash the door open. When he entered the room, he half expected Xeno to attack him, but instead he found himself staring at the girl who held a special place in his heart.

"Maria!" Within seconds, he was across the room and had his hands and face pressed against the glass. Xeno just smirked as he sauntered in.

"I told you she was still alive." Maria was suspended in the capsule as Xeno had been, except that she was clothed in a hospital gown. Shadow turned and stared at the prototype in disbelief; his expression seemed to ask 'Am I dreaming this?' Without thinking Shadow looked down and saw the body of Amy Rose where his own should have been, but just as he was about to freak out, it changed back to normal. "Sorry Shadow, I couldn't resist." The black hedgehog glared back.

"That wasn't funny."

"Are you going to stare at that girl all day, or shall we awaken her?"

* * *

When they finally got Maria out of the capsule and into the medical wing, Shadow stood beside her bed, while Xeno used the knowledge gained from his years of "mind probing" to create a medicine that would help to relieve the grogginess from being held in stasis for so long. When he was done, he filled a syringe with the liquid and injected it into her wrist.

"That should kick in after about two minutes. I'm going to let you two get reacquainted." When Maria was finally awake, they had a sickeningly tearful reunion which we need not dwell upon. Eventually, Shadow told her about Sonic, the BioLizard, Metal Sonic, the Black Arms, everything. Despite her mixed feelings, she thanked him for fulfilling his promise to her and saving the world, twice.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me?" asked Shadow as he walked into the control room. Xeno was looking out at the earth once more.

"I assume that she wants to go to Earth," he said. Turning to look at the hedgehog, he added "And she wants you to go with her."

"So?"

"If you go back to Earth with her, your friends will ask questions, and knowledge of my existence will inevitably find its way to the authorities, who will undoubtedly try to erase me from existence once more."

"How can you be sure?"

"You of all people should know. After all, you went through the same kind of trauma, thrice."

"I, er…" Shadow was at a loss for words.

"Exactly. Since you're probably going to take her down there anyway, I have a favor to ask of you." Shadow considered the consequences of agreeing. There was a chance that the prototype would attempt to destroy the planet, as he once had. _'Revenge? Revenge is a coward's answer.'_ Came the telepathic voice. _'If I had wanted to destroy them, you would be charging the Eclipse Cannon right now.'_

"What kind of favor did you have in mind?"

"My approach is simple; they want nothing to do with me, so I want nothing to do with them." He turned to look at the planet. "You see, when people stopped coming to the colony, I made a promise to myself. I figured that the people of Earth could never accept me as anything but a weapon," He paused. "But perhaps somewhere in the universe, someone will accept me for who I am. Perhaps they will allow me to coexist with them, rather than trying to enslave or destroy me. If I were ever to be released, I vowed to travel to other worlds. I was ready to lose hope until you came along. After all, who do you think made you change your mind about destroying it when the Biolizard was loose?"

"That girl who mistook me for the faker-"

"No Shadow, I did. I just figured it would be easier to keep my existence a secret until I thought you were ready. Although, you're half correct, the girl needed some motivation." Shadow considered his words. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I'm sure you're aware of the time it would take to travel such a long distance. There are preparations to be made. All I ask is that you help me gather the necessary supplies."

"Such as?"

"Food, for starters. Should anything happen to the stasis capsules, the stores on this ship will only last for so long. And I will need a power source to get this station out of orbit-"

"Wait a minute, you're planning to make this journey with the ARK?"

"Unless you have any better ideas, which I know you don't, that is exactly what I'm going to do. After all, why start from scratch when half the work is already done?" He gestured toward the surrounding room. "However, only the chaos emeralds have enough power to get this thing going."

"But if we use the chaos emeralds to power the ARK, they won't be around if they should be needed on Earth."

"I thought of a way around that, but I'll need to enlist the help of your fox friend."

* * *

That's all for now. Please review so that I have a reason to update. 


	3. TEC and Tentacles

Thanks for all the reviews. This next chapter will finally mark the beginning of our journey.

* * *

"The preparations are almost complete," said Xeno as Shadow walked into the control room, carrying something in his arms. 

"I brought Metal Sonic, as promised," he replied, setting the robot on the ground. "What do you need him for anyway?"

"You'll see. So, how's Maria adjusting to her life on Earth?"

"She's fine, why?"

"Shadow, it will soon be time for my journey to commence. You don't know how lonely it is, being awake and having nobody to talk to for decades on end."

"Are you asking me to go with you?"

"I am giving you a choice, Shadow. You can stay on Earth and live a long and happy life with Maria, or you can come with me. Whichever option you choose, I will respect your decision."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"If I had asked you to join me when we first met, would you have said yes?"

"No, I don't think I would have."

"Exactly, now do me a favor and go see how Tails is coming along."

* * *

Six months earlier, Shadow had brought Tails to the ARK. After Xeno explained his plan, he sent a telepathic image of some blueprints. Now, Tails was almost finished with the machine, which they dubbed "The Emerald Charger" or "TEC" for short. 

"Hey Shadow, TEC is almost ready for a field test."

"Remind me again what this is supposed to do."

"Simple, each of the emeralds is inserted into a corresponding slot, where power is drawn from them. It is then beamed up to the ARK, where it will charge the propulsion systems, enabling it to leave orbit and travel to other worlds."

"What if the chaos emeralds don't have enough power?"

"We could always ask Knuckles if we can borrow the Master Emerald, assuming Rouge hasn't taken it."

* * *

Back on the ARK, Xeno was carefully examining Metal Sonic, who now lay on a table in a workshop. 

'_Interesting, the metal can liquefy completely and solidify into any shape imaginable. Shadow's description wasn't nearly as promising as the robot's true properties. And with the supplies he's gathered, I have everything I need._' With that, he gathered a few odds and ends and proceeded to construct a device that had only existed in fiction.

* * *

"Alright Xeno, it's ready," said Shadow as he walked in. 

"Good. By the way, I'm finished with Metal Sonic. You can take him back to Earth if you wish." Shadow picked up the robot and walked toward the door.

"What did you need him for anyway?"

"I'll tell you later. So, have you made your decision?" The black hedgehog stopped walking and sighed.

"I'll need to sleep on it."

* * *

The next morning, Shadow came back to the ARK to give Xeno his answer. 

"After a lot of consideration, I've decided to go with you."

"Thanks Shadow. How long until we can leave orbit?"

"Tails is preparing the TEC even as we speak. Although, he did ask if you could come down to Earth for a few minutes before we leave."

"That can wait until later. I have something to show you." He led Shadow to an object in the workshop that had a sheet draped over the top. "Do you remember the movie that I asked you to bring me?"

"Spiderman2?"

"Yes. I was intrigued by Doc Oc's tentacles."

"And?" Xeno pulled the sheet down to reveal what looked like exact duplicates of the robotic arms from the movie. Dumbfounded, Shadow just stared as his half brother strapped them on and activated them.

"Well, what do you think?"

"You actually built that!"

"With a few alterations, courtesy of Metal Sonic." Shadow gave him a skeptical look.

"What kind of alterations?"

"They can be hidden from view more easily," Xeno retracted them into his back, to the point where only the closed 'hands' were visible above the base. "Dissolve into the thinnest imaginable liquid form," He then turned so that his back was facing Shadow. One of the claws liquefied in much the same manner that Metal Sonic had, flowing off its base and onto the ground. "Reform into any shape imaginable," a solid tentacle sprouted from the puddle. "And function independently, via AI or by long distance telepathy." The device then reattached itself to its base. Shadow was at a loss for words. "Didn't you say that your friends wanted to see me?"

"What? Yes, they did."

* * *

Tails had gathered Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Gemerl, Big, Froggy, Omega, the Chaotix, and Maria so that they could give the Ultimate Life Forms a proper sendoff. 

"So Tails," whispered the blue blur to his friend. "Shadow's brother, what's he like?"

"You'd have to see him for your—oh, here they are now." Shadow had Chaos Controlled himself and Xeno to the spot where the group had gathered.

"Hi, you must be—WHAT IS THAT?" Tails laughed nervously.

"Sonic, I did say that Xeno was unusual." Sonic looked at the fox, unable to believe how calm he seemed.

"UNUSUAL? Understatement of the year!"

"Yeah, I used to get that a lot," Xeno muttered.

* * *

After the initial shock and the introductions, Shadow and Xeno went back to the ARK. 

"Shadow, this is your last chance to reconsider. Are you absolutely sure that you want to come with me?"

"Yes. Besides, didn't I promise to teach you how to use Chaos Control?

"Thanks."

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Please leave a review...or sixty. Please? 


	4. Origins revealed

I've got nothing to do and my forums are gone…again. So, here's chapter 4.

* * *

They had just left the solar system and were preparing to go back into stasis. Xeno, who had deactivated and detached his mechanical arms, wasn't too happy about it.

"If I didn't know how long this trip would take, I would've destroyed these things!"

"At least you fixed it so you won't stay conscious."

"True, but do you have any idea how claustrophobic it feels after the first year or so?"

"I'll take your word for it." As they climbed into their capsules, Xeno remembered the question that he had wanted to ask Shadow earlier.

'_Shadow, why did you decide to come with me?_'

'I thought you could read minds,' Shadow thought back.

'_I chose to respect your privacy. Besides, I want to hear it from you._'

'I thought that's what you would have wanted, why?'

'_It's just that, after spending so many years thinking that Maria was dead, I thought for sure that you would want to ensure that she never left your sight again._'

'Xeno, you have no idea how much that girl means to me.'

'_I do, but please continue._'

'You gave something back to me, that I thought I had lost forever. And that's a debt that I could never repay'

'_You helped me get this thing out of orbit, didn't you?_'

'Yes, but that wasn't the original deal.'

'_So what else do you get out of this?_'

'Sonic isn't the only one who likes to go on adventures'

'_Well, thanks I guess. The computer should wake us up if we come across a planet with intelligent life."

* * *

_

Shadow awoke to a certain prototype vigorously shaking his shoulder.

"Stop! I'm awake already!" After shaking off the drowsiness from being asleep for so long, with some help from the serum that Xeno gave him, the two of them ate and brought the ship into a geostationary orbit around the planet that they had found. That done, Shadow prepared to Chaos Control them both to the planet's surface, when they received what appeared to be a distress call. After listening to the message, Xeno old Shadow about his findings.

"It's not a distress signal, it's a warning."

"Maybe we should find another planet…"

"Shadow, don't be silly. We were designed to be the Ultimate life forms, remember?"

"I guess that's true…"

"We can take on anything that comes our way. Besides, whatever's down there can't be that bad."

"Famous last words."

* * *

On the planet's surface, Shadow found a spot so desolate, he doubted anything could possibly live within a mile of the area. So that was where he decided to fulfill his half of the bargain. Unfortunately, there was one small problem that he had overlooked.

"We don't have a Chaos Emerald!"

"Relax, I thought of that," Xeno replied. He then gave Shadow the fake Emerald that Tails had made.

"How much time did you actually spend planning this?"

"About five decades, now start teaching." They were about midway through the lesson when something pounced from behind a boulder and thrust its tail into Shadow's side. He was about to fight back, but suddenly felt fatigued. Falling to the ground, he watched helplessly as Xeno was incapacitated as well. Then everything went black.

* * *

As Xeno slowly regained his senses, he realized that he couldn't move. When his blurred vision had finally focused enough that he could make out his surroundings, he found that he had been fastened to a wall with some kind of resin. Shadow, who was plastered to the opposite wall, was wide-awake and struggling to get free. When struggling didn't work, he freed himself with Chaos Burst and quickly helped Xeno to do the same.

"What is this place?" The black hedgehog wondered.

"I don't know, but there's something…familiar about it."

"You've been here before?"

"No. Until you opened my stasis capsule, I'd never been outside the ARK. There's something familiar about this place, but I can't put my finger on it." Without warning, one of the creatures that had attacked them came out of its hiding place in the wall and lunged at them. It opened its mouth, extending its fang-lined tongue toward the two Ultimate Life Forms.

'_Stop!_' The thing froze, its teeth inches from Shadow's eye. It turned its long, curved, eyeless head toward Xeno. Then, Xeno heard a foreign voice in his mind.

'_You are part of the Hive Mind?_' It didn't take long for Xeno to realize that the voice didn't belong to Shadow.

'_Please, release my brother._' To the prototype's surprise and relief, it dropped Shadow on the ground. '_Shadow, don't attack it._'

'What! That thing tried to kill me!'

'_I know, but I think I remember my connection to this place now. We've found the planet LV-426, the Xenomorph homeworld. The Xenomorphs were one of the creatures that Dr. Gerald used when he made me._' Shadow was about to protest when he noticed that his brother looked oddly similar to the creatures that had captured them. They were similar in body stature, structure, coloration, and even behavior to a degree. Xeno then turned toward the Drone and telepathically said '_Take me to your Queen._'

* * *

When they got to the egg chamber, the drone immediately left, while the Praetorians circled around them. The Queen then addressed Xeno.

'_What are you creatures?_'

'_We were created by humans._' Xeno began. '_They were trying to create the Ultimate Lifeform. My brother and I are the results of their experiments, which they referred to as Project: Shadow. They biologically engineered us with powers beyond imagination, in an attempt to create something immortal…_' He proceeded to tell her about his and Shadow's life stories, from the first second that he was capable of conscious thought, to waking up in the Hive. '_…All I wanted was to find a place where I would be accepted and allowed to coexist with everyone else._' The queen considered his words for what seemed like hours, then decided their fate.

'_You, hybrid warrior, may choose to leave this world forever, or stay and serve the hive._' Xeno's heart skipped a beat. He had finally found a place where he would be allowed to be part of a community. '_On one condition._'

'_I'm listening._'

'_Your…brother…is a threat to my children. He shall be the host for one of my eggs._' The Praetorians grabbed Shadow and prepared to restrain him to the wall once more. Xeno reacted without thinking.

'_You can't be serious! Shadow's the only family I have! And he has friends on Earth that need him!_'

'_All threats to the Hive must be eliminated._' Xeno couldn't believe what was happening. He had unwittingly betrayed the very person who had helped him achieve his goals. The prospect of living among these creatures didn't seem so appealing anymore. He did the only thing he could do.

'_Wait, take me instead!_'

'_And how would that justify his actions?_'

'_Shadow has made a future for himself on Earth and has friends who miss him very much. If he dies, then I have nothing to live for_.'

'_Your request shall be granted._' They removed Shadow from the wall and began to escort him from the chamber, despite his protests. Then Xeno sent him a brief mental image of the room in the ARK where the robotic arms had been recharging. A short while later, Xeno was kneeling before one of the eggs, wishing there was more that he could've done with his life. Before the Facehugger attached itself to him, he muttered what he thought would be his final words.

'_I was a fool to think that I could ever be accepted as a member of any society._'

* * *

Xeno opened his eyes to find himself plastered to the wall in the queen's chamber. The facehugger had fulfilled its purpose, and it was only a matter of time before the incubation period was over. Just as he was about to forgo all interest in anything except his own misery, Shadow materialized next to him and freed him from the resin.

"Shadow, you shouldn't be here!"

"You saved my life, and I couldn't call myself your friend if I didn't return the favor."

"But I didn't want you to come back for me! I sent you that mental image because I the invention to be yours when my time came!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep waiting, assuming that's alright with you…brother," Shadow added with a smirk. Returning the expression, Xeno felt something moving in his chest, followed by excruciating pain. He let out a loud screech as the chestburster made its way out. An ocean of drones rushed into the chamber and surrounded them. The Queen reached out and picked up the chestburster, grinning excitedly. Then it did something that shocked everyone; it opened its eyes. Never in the history of the species had there been a Xenomorph with visible eyes. Then, as if to add to her already growing fear, it looked straight at her, and she felt something prying into her mind. It was too much for her, and she dropped the chestburster, clutching at her elongated head.

'_You're no child of mine! Come now, my faithful bretherin, and eliminate these monsters who threaten us with their very existence!_' They all rushed forward, and Shadow found himself wishing that he hadn't come back. He braced himself for the pain that would signal his death…but it never came. The drones had fallen to the ground, clutching their heads as the queen had, and were screaming in pain.

"The Chestburster did this?"

'_Close, but no cigar._' Shadow couldn't believe what he had just heard. It couldn't be…

"Xeno?"

'_I didn't exactly tell you everything that my invention could do,_' Xeno said telepathically, as he stood up shakily. One of the arms had liquefied and entered the gaping wound in his chest, which it was slowly repairing. Picking up the injured chestburster from the spot where she had dropped it, he looked up at the Queen once more. '_Shadow and the little one aren't all that threatens your hive. So I wish to make another bargain. Shadow and I will leave this hive and never return, on the condition that we take the child with us. If you do not meet our demands, I will destroy your mind bit by bit, and when the others no longer have a queen to follow, Shadow will wipe every single one of them from the face of the planet. So, do we have a deal?_'

* * *

"I didn't think you had it in you," said Shadow as they rested in the ARK's lounge. Xeno, who cradled the now sleeping chestburster in his arms, felt more guilt than he had ever known.

"Neither did I."

"But you got what you wanted, right? They let us go and you let them live."

"Shadow, I think my…our…creators' actions may have been justified after all."

"What, how can you say that!" Xeno looked up from the chestburster.

"Because I was causing them pain…and I liked it." There was a long pause. Finally, Shadow spoke up.

"So, what are you going to do with…?" He gestured toward the Chestburster.

"I think I'll keep him…as a son of sorts."

"What're you going to call him, Mini-me?"

"That name's already been taken." The two Ultimate Life Forms then received a mental image from the small creature in Xeno's arms; an image of himself, looking into a mirror.

"I think he wants to be your clone," Shadow said jokingly.

"A Duplicate Xeno?" He looked down at the Chestburster, who was staring up at him with crystal blue eyes. "I think I'll call you 'DX' for short…"

* * *

That's all for now. Please review. And just for the record, Shadow and I are NOT a gay couple, so I'd better not see any "Spikeback Mountain" jokes! 


End file.
